


Teacher's Pet

by Imyoshi



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyoshi/pseuds/Imyoshi
Summary: Nora Valkyrie had certain kinks—lewd fantasies that got her off. She was into bondage, submissive, leash-tugging pet play. During Beacon’s summer, with no one around, except a few professors, Ren owned and trained her. Things only got hotter when Glynda found out and made her wettest dreams a reality.





	Teacher's Pet

Summer vacation.

The time of the year Lie Ren secretly dreaded and enjoyed.

When he awoke on the first day of summer, at Beacon Academy, he mentally prepared himself and counted to ten. Today—and every other—were going to be quite interesting until summer ended. Today was the day Nora slipped into her alter-ego. Turned off those inhibitors of hers and sunk herself into debauchery and servitude. One of a slutty nature. 

Nora loved submission. 

That power-hungry nymph enjoyed nothing more than games where she was the slave and he the master. Be it bondage, ball gags, latex, blindfolds, or even toys, she begged for it all. She wanted to be strapped down and relinquished all control over her body. She wanted her breasts frolicked with and her nipples teased in confining and locking clothing. Her kinks, however, didn’t stop at just mind-numbing bondage.

For one, if she wasn’t strapped and bound in heavily latexed gear, teased with taped vibrators and gags that restricted everything but lustful moans, then she savored wearing the sluttiest outfits she owned. Hidden away, of course. Some, if not most, impractical for everyday life, but that was the thigh-rubbing point. Nothing quite revved up her engine once she played dress-up in clothing that made the blood in his body boil.

He found his thoughts drifting to a few. 

Like her gym outfit, and not the one she trained with Pyrrha. No. He fantasized about the one two-sizes too small for her. Clothes that shrunk in the washer, her doing. He never screwed up the laundry. Those skintight shorts taunted him more times than once. The way they hugged the curve of Nora's ass, or how criminally short and skin-revealing they fitted, practically non-existent, always tested his willpower, and she knew this, tempting him with a forbidden fruit not available until summer. Don't even get him started on how her shirt only hid half her chest, displaying open, squished skin underneath the flimsy fabric with curves of pink-slipping out again and again.

When they were sometimes alone, she wore the outfit to tease him. It was the only clothing she could wear and playoff as an innocent misunderstanding if Jaune and Pyrrha were to walk in and see, but they weren't here right now.

Time to conquer and ravish what tempted him for a whole semester.

He sat up, getting out of bed with a ruffle of his hair. Pyrrha and Jaune left the night before, like the rest of the student body. Only a few professors tagged behind, most notably Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin. So with hardly anyone around to bother them, Nora's perverted kinks flourished. Not to say he didn't enjoy them, what straight, hot-blooded male wouldn't? The Lie only wished to sleep more, exhausted from a lifetime of shenanigans, too bad his blood woke up his body in more ways than one, making it impossible to snooze. 

At least the perfect solution to the growing tents in his pants was a few feet away, locked in the closet.

Before he went to sleep last night, Nora had crawled up to his bed and begged him a favor, knowing summer break was the next day. He still recalled her naked body pressed up against his, her face to his crotch with her ass sticking up. The deep-throated face fucking helped set the mood at the time, more so when she rode him with blazing hips and uncontrollable moans. Now it was time to see the results of said favor.

He sighed and flung the door to the closet door open, instantly hearing the moaning and groaning coming from a squirming Nora. Blood rushed quickly in his body, becoming stiff. How could it not? The picture before was the ultimate definition of lewd.

A black latex corset fitted perfectly underneath her gigantic bosoms and heaving chest. It wrapped snuggly around her frame, ending right below her belly button with shoulder straps securely tightly in a firm embrace. High heel, latex boots, and elbow length latex stockings hugged her arms and legs with a metal pole used to keep her legs separated by the ankles. She had her arms tied behind her back with straps connected to her ankles and wrists, painfully tight-knit, forcing her chest upward and thighs apart without any opportunity to change her position. 

Such a sight with her feet locked apart and chest offered forward, painted a naughty picture as she rested on her knees, pantyless with her bottom bare in an offering. Nipples that appeared to be painfully erect, harder than diamonds, pierced with the simple ball piercing between each nip, stood out before him, rosy pink, begging to be flicked. A thin layer of sweat shined off the gear and body with a puddle of her love juices resting underneath her ass and shaky thighs. Well, some of her juices, some sweat, and the rest the drool escaping her pink ballgag. Drool that traveled down her chin and onto her boobs and through the navel.

Stepping forward, he admired the little things. Restrictive clothing was all fine for his little slut, but what made the blood flowing in his body were the toys and accessories. 

A total of four egg vibrators with two placed inside her pussy and ass, kept her body trapped in an endless state of shivering arousal as the toys brought her to cumming relief over and over again. All the eggs had their settings pushed to the highest vibrations, strapped between her creamy thighs and shining latex stockings. Her chests heaved uncontrollably, breathing intensely through the ballgag as the toys showed no sign of stopping. With her body trapped, all Nora could do was cum and remain kneeling for Ren's viewing pleasure, shaking in complete ecstasy.

Not like she knew he stood before, eyes covered in a tight-fitting, pink blindfold. Noise canceling headphones blocked at any chance of her hearing him. As far as she knew, her toe-curling orgasms happened in the privacy of her little box, free from view. That was if she focused on anything but the heating of her body. Having most of her senses limited allotted for her other sensations to intensify and experience mind-numbing pleasure. A curse in Nora's perverted, latex, moaning prison.

Lie Ren leveled down, staring directly at Nora's trembling face. His eyes traveled lower, passing her collar and collarbone to rest at the bouncy, marshmallow-soft tits of hers. With the way she shivered, they jiggled for his amusement. He waited to see how they jerked when she came, not at all disappointed when her body pressed forward, unable to move with an orgasm washing over her. 

Satisfied, he went lower and glared at her orange pubic hair, moist and shaped like a heart. He looked past that heart to stare at the swollen fruit she called an ass, firm and bountiful. Then he focused solely on the lips of her sex, enjoying the way her damp, wide hips trembled between the onslaught of four vibrating toys with her clit swollen and pink folds wet with love syrup. Her body was a vessel of slutty submission. 

An unguarded, perverted, trainable, near-bimbo proportional body of slutty submission and she belonged to him. Whelp! Time to start the day. It was going to be a long and rather unusual summer break, and he needed his morning shower. Still, might as well see how sensitive Nora was.

Reaching out, he cupped one of her tits with his fingers pinching her milk duds while used his other hand to dig two fingers into her snatch in a vigorous up and down motion. Considering how shamefully wet she was, his fingers easily slid right in. She immediately groaned from his sudden grope and tease, leaning impossibly forward with her body held back by the bonds. All the latex was Aura repressive, of course. Any chance of escape didn't exist. The most her prison permitted her was the chance to lean forward and offer her body to him. Not like his slave wanted to escape. After all, she had begged him to trap her like this, in the closet, with toys and accessories such as the collar that read Slave.

Restricted movement. A heightened sense of touch. No rest in between orgasms? Yes. Nora Valkyrie was a submissive slave of the castle, but she was his slave.

"Good morning, Nora." Ren paused, receiving no greet. He then rolled his eyes, forgetting about the accessories and pulled off her blindfold first. "Nora?"

She didn't appear to have noticed his presence yet, moaning through her gag with her toes most definitely curled. Eyes rolled back into her head as another orgasm washed over her from his skilled fingers. His fault? Partially. Regrets? None. Once the haze of her cumming-induce coma wore off, the day could begin. Until then, he reached down and swiped the vibrators, freeing her from pleasure-torment. 

Now he silently anticipated her return back, busy checking out how wet two of the vibrators were.

Nora's sense of awareness came back to her as she found her toys missing and eyes freed from darkness. Her desire enslaved mind cleared, returning thought back to her. When her eyes focused and breathing calmed, she found herself staring at an impassive Ren, and her body immediately fell back in the groove of lust. 

When they found the tent pitched in his pants, she couldn't help but submit herself to the dominant male.

She smirked, leaning forward the best she could. Straps held her down, but Nora managed to rest her face upon the tent of his pants, giggling with drool present. To make matters better, she rubbed her cheek against the fabric and stifled a giggle from the way his eyes narrowed.

"Oh? Someone's enjoying the view!"

He was a teenager—a man. Of course, he enjoyed seeing Nora in skimpy outfits and doing various things with well-hidden toys. He couldn’t count the number of blowjobs he had received from her. Now he had the pleasure to witness the way she begged for stimulation, face pressed to his crotch, with her ass and back displayed in perfect viewing in shiny sweat. Still, she shouldn't be so casual with her owner, not today, and not for the rest of the summer. She had to learn her place first.

She never saw it coming. Ren moved behind her, gripping both her tits in a vice grip, skimping them up and down in a strenuous motion as his fingers pinched nubs. Her smirk vanished. In its place her breathing rocked once more, tongue out, mind coming undone from the way he dominated her body. He pinched one, pulling the other. Then he got bored, finding her ass more fun to play with by smacking her cheeks, leaving marks. Throughout the exchange she made fists, attempting to move, but her prison kept her nicely confined and made her body all the hotter. He knew this. He knew this very well, smirking against her skin as his fingers found her entrance. One. Two. Three.

Nora gasped.

A minute later he walked out with the metal bar used to restrict her movements, fingers slick in the dirty deed. Behind him, she attempted to crawl out of the closet with her feet unable to support her jelly legs. She still tried to stand, but that failed. She only managed two full steps before the wobbling beat her down with gravity.

Falling facefirst onto the floor, Nora twitched, body jerking from the aftereffects of countless orgasms with her nerves shot. Ass up, the slutty girl rested mostly on her bountiful mounds, dripping a clear fluid from the entrance of her cunt. Her thighs shined from slick juices as sanity slowly reclaimed her. Probably better to rest and catch her breathing first. Yes. Then the day could start anew.

Close!

Hearing the bathroom door shut, she looked up and attempted another effort stand, but fell backward and landed on her butt this time. Jelly legs! All the cumming had robbed of her muscles and turned her legs into jelly. Whelp! No choice but to crawl around the room until she regained her strength. Not like she shouldn't be getting used to crawling now that summer was here. A pet walked on four limbs with a collar. The master walked on two with a leash connected to said collar.

Her body heated up thinking about Ren leading her around Beacon with a leash. It gave her the strength to correct herself and crawl at a much brisker pace around the room. Where to go? Where to go! Then her eyes spot it. A mirror! Full-body! The perfect instrument to get her day started, a pet's best friend. Her crawl quickened, and she paused at the image staring back at her.

Nora blinked at her reflection, losing her confusion for a sultry grin. She quietly crawled toward the mirror, trailing her gaze over the outfit she wore and the collar displayed proudly around her neck. A latex play-set tied her look flawlessly. So much so that she crawled closer and stared intently at her outfit, pushing one of her hands down under to tease her sex while submitting to her devilish appearance. Look at those puppies. That exposed skin! Those glass cutters and slick sheen of sweet, amongst other fluids mixed into the bunch.

How could she resist the temptation to play with herself?

Her body limped downward as her ass raised, shaking in nirvana relief as her latex constricted fingers dug deeper and faster into her clamping walls. Her eyes began rolling back into her skull while she bit her lip, drooling from the heat and tightening of a coil resting in the pit of her stomach. An orgasm built up the deeper her fingers went, knowing her weak spots better than anyone else, and soon the girl found herself moaning as she masturbated to the sight of her reflection, but just as that coil was about to burst and send her over the edge, she retracted her fingers and sat up in a panic.

No. No! No more cumming! Any more and she'd fall into a state of mindlessly cumming herself silly where before she knew it, she'd lose her chance to explore Beacon in all its splendor because of a lack of energy. At least without a leash, anyway. 

Nora sighed, exhausted with her fingers covered in her love syrup. 

A quick second later and she slurped away at her slippery digits, moaning from the taste. The taste of her syrup excited her, and she finally stood up, walking toward her dresser with her tongue greedily slurping away at her filth covered hand. She went for seconds, and then thirds, almost bringing herself to cum, but stopped and pulled her dresser open.

"Let's see! What to wear?"

She removed her bondage gear and searched her desk, pulling out an assortment of special occasion outfits. Some tailored by her and others store bought. Placing them on the bed, she stood there, stark bare with her tongue lapping away at the last of the juices between her fingers. Her eyes sparkled at the choices. Her mouth watered at the various dirty thoughts of parading around the school in any of little-to-the-imagination outfits. 

Fingers swept across her tongue as her other hand gradually traced a slender finger over her first choice of gear, a mismatched duplicate of her regular outfit with certain pieces missing. The skirt, if one could call it that, was too small to hide anything except the uppermost skin of her ass, but fitted to squeeze around her slender torso. The purpose was to add an illusion of perversion, moreso with its see-through fabric and promiscuous size. In the end, it hid nothing, neither her front nor back, just for show. Added along with the criminally tiny mini-skirt was her plaid shirt. A shirt with the heart hole enlarged to leave little to the imagination. Added with the small and form gripping. All and all, an erotic version of her usual attire.

Tempted, she swiftly put on the clothing, smirking when she went to admire herself in the mirror. The skirt did nothing to hide her lower patch of orange hair, along with the shirt practically stretching to accommodate for her robust bust. She twirled a bit, turning her head to get a good look of her juicy butt as she flicked it up, bouncing the fabric in a teasing manner with the arch of her back displayed fully.

"Hm? I can do better!"

Ditching the outfit, she reached and tried on her second choice, a pair of her gym clothes that had shrunk in the wash. Two sizes too small, the devilish clothing hugged her in all the right places, which was the half the reason why she kept it. Her shorts fit snuggly, curving up her ass with most of her skin exposed, almost like a pink thong. The shirt squeezed her chest so tightly that only half of her tits could be covered, exhibiting a perfect amount of under boob and perky, succulent pink nipple. Even the smaller headband had its purposes acting more like a pair of pink handcuffs or ribbons depending on the role play. Sometimes a gag. Sometimes a fluffy collar. Other times a blindfold. Either way, this attire worked best when walking as the skin tight shorts and barely restricted melons jiggled to the physics of walking and running.

Nora blew air. Not good enough! While the idea of skipping around Beacon in tight-fitting clothing sounded delicious, it felt missing, lacking a certain shyness missing in workout gear. Maybe not enough boob? Ass? Perhaps the heart-shaped socks were too long? No. Ugh! It didn't matter! She would keep trying on outfits before venturing out.

Tossing that outlay away, she playfully smirked as she pulled out a modified Beacon student uniform. A quick whirlwind later and she posed in front of the mirror, rubbing both hands down her slender curves with her rear pushed out. 

Modesty? Ha! The tie covered zip, hanging loosely between her marshmallow hills and sensitively erect gumdrops. Pink thigh-gripping stockings curved up her legs, pressing soft skin. Her plaid skirt resembled her uniform's, painfully short and covered nothing but the edge of her butt. No shirt. No underwear. Nothing but those three articles of clothing and any accessories or toys she felt like, or maybe Ren ordered her to wear.

She turned to her side, playing with the tie lodged between her mounds, and pouted. Something still felt off. Her eyes traveled to her pile of outfits. Perhaps the re-tailored sleepwear? No. That was nothing more than a duplicate night tee with most of it cut off to show under boob and socks. Might as well wear this getup, minus the skirt.

Shaking her head, she ripped off the thin layers and stood in front of the mirror, trying to figure out the right combination of naughty clothing to wear. From sleazy shirts to tight-fitting shorts, to even see-through underwear with cute collars to match, nothing popped out to her. All the fabric felt wrong. Too much on her soft, supple skin. Not enough tease, or maybe too much tease? So what was the problem?

Nora frowned at the semi-nude reflection, crossing her arms underneath her bumpers. She needed something to eccentricity her bouncy ass, busty bosoms, and creamy skin. All the while not hiding her innocent, submissive demeanor behind a wall of thinly threaded risque clothing. How was Ren supposed to know that she was more than ready to get down on her knees at a moment's order? The collar alone did that with her name etched into the heart locket. Then it hit her. 

"Oh! I know! Nothing!"

Blinking in delight, she pulled against her tie and slipped off stockings with her jailbait-skirt falling between her ankles. In its place stood a grinning Nora, teasing the mirror with a naughty pose. Yup! Birthday suit! No better outfit to parade around in Beacon. How else was she going to show off her stuff?

She only lacked the right pair of shoes to complete the outfit, and she knew exactly the ones she wanted.

Skipping to the closet, Nora inhaled the smell of her afterglow sexy musk from being tormented in there all night and shuffled inside to find her perfect pair of shoes. She searched and found her desire clothing, pulling them out in all their glory. Platform heels with pink, furry straps! Perfect! With her short-stacked size, but full-stacked physique, she knew her body looked appetizing. Plus the heels vitally emphasized the curve of her butt and made them boop, and they matched her neck piece!

Finally! Time to leave. "I'm going for a walk, Ren!"

...

From inside the bathroom, Ren threw a lazy glance over toward the door, raising a single brow. The second she slammed the hallway door he allowed the tiniest of smirks to grow.

Perfect. 

With Nora busy appealing to her exhibitionist ways, that gave him ample time to prepared her gift.

...

Nora walked up the stairs, taking purposely slow and long steps. The heels helped electrify her ass between each step. Her hands gripped her posterior halfway up the flight of stairs to Beacon's hallway intersection, squeezing skin. When she finally reached the corridor, her grin grew, and she raced across the empty school to the other side. Breasts jiggled obscenely in the open. She didn't care. She ran until she reached the first of many destinations she longed to waltz the whole semester.

First the hallways.

How many times had she envisioned walking these halls with nothing but a shirt or pair of panties on, she couldn't count. Imagining the set of eyes watching her, drinking in her naughty appearance with lust and ill-intention made her skin tingle in excitement. She shivered. She moaned. She hiccuped and stopped dead-center on the hallway, killing her momentum. No more running. No more waiting! Time to walk these halls and strut what she got. If her imagination got the best of her, well, Ren should be able to calm down his needy bitch.

With a quick suck of air, she was off.

Walking around Beacon's hallways, with only a pair of pink high heels on, shiny collar, and in the crisp air-conditioned air, shivered Nora's succulent body. Her flawless skin tickled with goosebumps, her pierced nipples perked up in the open, and she purposely strode slowly across opened rooms in hopes of someone seeing her. Full hips bounced along with her tits, swaying to her deliberately long struts. Each step made her backside bounce. Each click of the heel made her heart flutter in anticipation of someone hearing. Maybe she could beg Ren later to add a bell to her outfit? Something to attract more attention to her sinful display of modesty. While she was at it, perhaps a tail and a pair of cat ears? Cat paws, too? Oh! How about painted on whiskers! Yup! Whiskers were a must to complete the perverted kitty look. At the sudden thought of wearing said accessories, while licking away at Ren's homemade milk with a bell that jingled each time she enthusiastically slurped away at delicious cream filling, she moaned.

Yes, she would beg on her knees, moan at his feet, suck, ride, or do whatever it took to get that bell. Depravity, thy name was Nora Valkyrie.

Turning a corner, she found herself taking the scenic route back to her dorm, face burning hot. If she reached a classroom, she waltzed in and stood in the center, appearing vulnerable for the potential educator to walk in. Maybe he would educate her to be a properly trained student, or something else, something far more personal. Maybe him at a desk, grading papers with Nora hidden in that cramped crawl space, busy blowing his cock for secrecy. During both after and before class. Sometimes even during. He would blackmail her later and turn her into his private sex slave, before passing her around to the other professors to break and use. Some used rulers to spank her hiney. Others might employ some re-education. Then the process would repeat itself until Nora lived, ate, and dreamed cock. Eventually, she'd forget why she became a living fuckdoll, lips busy doing other things. Holes meant for others. Mind mold into the sluttiest bimbo personality with the clothes, or lack of, therefore, to boot.

Just a fantasy of hers. One of many.

If she reached the Mess Hall, she strutted across the wooden tables until arriving at the kitchen, both set of lips moist in hunger. Her destination was the abandoned pantry, shelving leftover food from the previous semester. There, she would open the fridge and pull out any cream before spreading it across her giant bosoms and back mountains. A quick drop of chocolate across her chest later and she would pose herself on the table in the middle of the Mess Hall and dig her fingers into her chocolate covered pussy. She would masturbate, toes curling in the open with her back pressed firmly to the wood, hips arched upward with her ass tits posed high as she licked the drips of cream from off her rock hard nipples until she burst with a mind-numbing orgasm.

If she made it to the courtyard, Nora abandoned all sense of morality and dug her fingers into her ass. No point in not enjoying herself. She might as well finger her asshole and dug her fingers deeper into her walls while heading back to the dorm room. No one around, except for maybe Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin, were nearby to recognize her. Too bad the academy was too large to bump into them, who knew what they might do if they found her out and about like this, in full display. Naughty. Maybe they'd punish her inside the school, in their office, with the doors closed and blinds shut. 

Maybe with a riding crop and a leash? Added with a ballgag to stifle her moaning. Mistress Goodwitch's idea.

"I can't take it!"

Weak, Nora found Beacon's Fountain and sat down with her body tingling from sitting on the cold pavement. She leaned back with her legs spread apart, tongue out, and dug her fingers into her snatch with a ravenous fever. Fantasies worked themselves alive the faster she went! Bondage gear! Leashes! Demeaning words meant to break and mold her to fill their desires! All of it! Images of being led around by a master pushed her fingers deeper. Sweat started to build on her body as stars danced around her eyes. 

Her other hand found one of her nipples and tugged harshly with twist and turns. 

Nora squirmed, biting her lip, desiring nothing else except to be trained! To be punished! To be rewarded! To be a perfectly trained exhibitionist whore that lived for submission, to be someone's sexy pet! She wanted all that more. Her fingers moved faster at a vigorous pace, exploring the caves of her folds. Her chest heaved uncontrollably, and her moaning practically drowned the entire courtyard in a thick, heavy musk of passion. Any attempts to control herself were naught. Any sense of self-discipline flew out the window. Fingers moved too fast to care about such nonsense.

What if someone was watching her masturbate?

Shivering at the thought, Nora stopped thinking to cum her brains out. Eyes rolled back into her skull with her tongue hanging out. Toes curled and insides clenched around her fingers. Her body shivered. Her mind emptied. A husky numbness washed over her limbs, making them heavy. One of her feet dangled in the running water. Ha. It reminded her of her master. Knowing him, he might still be in the shower. Mostly likely washing his hair since he took extra care to keep it soft, which meant his hands were busy not on his junk. A mouth-watering thought that made this perverted puppy lick her lips in anticipation. A good shower alone was nice, but company was infinitely better.

Nora pushed herself up and raced back to their dorm. She wished nothing more than to be that company.

She made it back in record time, not at all out of breath. Running water reached her ears with steam filtering out from the bottom of the door. Ah-ha! Silly Ren was still in the shower. Perfect. Time to show him how docile she could be. A quick skip later and she entered the bathroom, kicking off her shoes but keeping the collar strapped securely around her neck. 

The shower of the curtains revealed all. One Lie Ren still busy washing his hair. Yup, just as she expected. 

A teasing grin sprouted between her lips. She tiptoed over and gripped the shower curtains before throwing them open in a show of surprise. 

If she expected him to yelp, then she was sorely disappointed. He wasn't at all surprised by her entrance, sparing her a sideways glance with soap suds all over his nude body. At the very least he offered her a twitch of a smirk, igniting the fire in her loins. His voice carried over the running water with a tone of indifference. 

"Did you enjoy yourself out there?"

Immediately her eyes light up, and she shivered in joy. "It was amazing! You should try it! Walking around this whole place butt naked is the best!"

"I'll pass."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Ren ignored it. He grabbed his loofah and moved the soap across his body, struggling to reach his shoulders blades with a mismatched frown. The sight made her giggle, and she swiped the darn sponge away from his hands, stepping into the warm shower with him. She knew full well that cleaning his cute behind wasn't the only thing getting a scrubbing, but these hard to reach places sucked the fun out of life if not handled properly. Besides, she desperately needed a shower. Smelling like sex had its turn-off points, and there was gravel on her ass from the fountain.

"Here! Let me help you silly."

Smirking, she gripped the sponge tight, spilling soap, and squeezed the detergent out and onto her soft boobs with her pink nipples perked up. Soap partially covered her skin with the hot water getting her all nice and slippery. Her funbags would act as good sponges to get those hard to reach places. 

Not to mention the sight of his powerful back muscles was getting her wet in other places, and if she did a good enough job, he might reward her with a sticky shower.

Drooling, she pressed her frame close to his back while scrubbing his front body with the loofah's remaining soap. Her handsy fingers traced his muscles as she washed, drifting lower and lower as she started bouncing her body up and down to wash his back. Once her hands reached low enough and found the object of her desire, hard and hot, ready for a slut to take care of it, she smirked and moved to wash his front with her loofahs. Time for the real fun to begin. She knew this, and he knew this with him looking calmly at her through the steam covered room with alpha-male eyes. Then, to turn her into a pile of jelly, he looked away and began focusing on his hair again. Of course, not without slapping her ass dominantly to move forward, which she did, yelping as her body practically mushed into his hard chest with her generous chest squished between dense muscle.

He smirked when she gulped. For all the pervert hiding beneath her exterior, she easily blushed once he took control.

Ren relaxed and allowed his pet to work.

First, she started on his chest, lathering his muscles sloppily with her breasts drenched in soap. She always took her time on his chest, rubbing each muscle more than once, hitting all nooks and crannies, making sure she missed no minor spots. No inch of skin was safe from her delicate fingers or giant rack, and if she moaned when he randomly slapped her ass without a word, or when her nubs scratched certain spots of his skin, then all the better.

After some time shamelessly rubbing her body against his, with him easily holding it all in while she fought tooth and nail to not to allow her urges get the better of her, or else he wouldn't be thoroughly washed, she slowly kneeled and roamed her hands lower and lower until she was on her knees. The slutty pet licked her lips and cleaned each leg from top to bottom. By now, her master could look down and enjoy the view of her plump butt showered with water and bubbles. Even her ample chest was no longer covered in a soapy substance, revealing plenty of wet skin and red for his viewing pleasure.

His mouth twitched.

It was during this moment when she slowed down her washing, taking her time each leg, thoroughly cleaning them until she was satisfied with her work before she focused on the last task—his member—which rested comfortably on her face. The musky smell, overpowering her senses, captured her and she gave it her all to ignore it. A fruitless effort, the aroma of a hard dick jumbled her thoughts, edging her toward the sinking, lust-filled abyss, and when she fell deeper into this rabbit hole, he would be there to reap in on the benefits and breed her as he saw fit, but she had a job to finish.

Here she worked to ignore the size of his appendage, trying fiercely to focus on merely cleaning it, but the man standing before her knew better. She stood zero chance. A shower together always started the same. Her hands, fingers mostly, trailed up the sex organ with a tenderness that made it difficult to breathe, except her digits lacked the soap to wash this erection, leaving only her heaving chest as an alternative. So she lifted her sponges and wrapped his member tight in a cushion of dirty soap, moving them up and down over his shaft to get it nice and clean. Not like either of them minded, especially not her with his cock pressed firmly against her stunned face. At this point, she regularly forgot what she was doing, hypnotized by his dick touching her forehead, trapped by the overpowering smell that makes her head fuzzy and will submissive. If she added spit into the mix, he didn't mind. If she went slower, trading speed for girth, then he allowed her. None of it mattered when he knew the end goal of this little moment.

Lie Ren only needed to wait as he washed his hair. The fun would commence soon enough.

By this point of the shower, he was looking down as Nora continued to slide her knockers up and down his pole, where she was breathing in the scent of his precum deeply each time. Her tempo slowed. Her breathing grew more and more troubled with each mind-inducing stroke, and eventually, she stopped and leaned forward to press her face against her training stick, resting her arms between her breasts, effectively hugging them together with her back arched, giving him an even better view of her juicy ass and bouncy tits that wrapped nicely around his cock.

Knowing she was trapped, he grabbed the conditioner, waiting for the moment for Nora to finish cleaning his cock with something other than soap and busty tits. Slowly, ever so slowly, he heard her breathing grow denser as some drool from her tongue escaped her. Then her head leaned down and engulfed the head.

Lick! Slurp! Suck! Mmm!

He never had to wait too long.

Indecent moans left her as she choked on him, deep-throating right from the start with one arm used to keep her cushions up, and the other settled on toying with her embarrassingly wet cunt. Fingers went in-and-out as her head bobbled back-and-forth. Tongue licked the base and under the shaft. Fingers pinched a sensitive nipple and teased an overstimulated bud. Warm water cascaded her naked body with her collar shining brightly. Ren said nothing and gently grabbed a fistful of her hair before forcing her to increase her speed, which she did so very greedily.

Ren smirked.

All showers ended up like this with Nora cleaning his body to her sucking his balls dry. His rod was her drug, a drug he had unquestionably no problem giving her. He preferred she remained addicted and his loyal customer. The feel of her hot mouth on his junk, added with the image of her on her knees, presenting herself as a reward to him, made it all the better.

He removed his hand, and she kept up the pace. Ren enjoyed the rest of his shower as Nora gave his cock the VIP treatment as she endlessly ran her tongue along his shaft when she was swallowing him, and deep-throating between intervals. All of the head bobbling attributed to the hungry treat waiting inside, and she sucked in bliss as her dancing fingers kept her collared to a sex-crazed lust.

When she felt his organ twitch and body stiffen, she broke away and began furiously stroking his member with her face presented in front, tongue out.

"Yes, Ren! Cover me! Mark me! Make me your bitch!"

A thick rope of cum followed after, drenching the Valkyrie in a heated goo of white as he suddenly held her head in place to accept his full gift. She indulged in it. Her dazed face, hungry tongue, wet hair, and most of her chest got covered in his seed. The water immediately washed it off, but she managed to wipe some off with her fingers and suck the digits dry with a satisfied moan.

Her favorite treat.

One satisfying gulp later and she sighed in content, a second after she grabbed the cock and kissed the mushroom on the head, licking underneath the shaft and balls to find more treats. She found none. Whelp! Time to get more from the source. Maybe some classic groveling was in order. He loved it when she begged with a mouthful of cum.

"So, Ren?" Nora trailed her tongue up and down, slowly. Cum dripped onto her lingua with her eyes half-lidded in servitude. "What do we have planned today?"

His tone never changed. "First, I'm finishing my shower. And then we're going for a walk around Beacon."

Her eyes widened in happiness, and she all but jumped out the shower, unable to contain her excitement. The nymph quickly grabbed a tiny towel and dried herself off in a feverous motion. Her toes curled as she wrapped the cloth around her chest, not caring for how tiny it was or how little it covered. Funny thing hung off her bosoms and neglected to shield any portion of her stomach or lower frame, but that was the point of owning it, and speaking of control, or more importantly, ownership, she grinned with her fingers tracing her leather collar.

Yes. Finally! A walk around Beacon with Ren leading her around! The first day of summer was here!

Nora almost skipped out the bathroom, but he grabbed her by the forearms and pulled her roughly to his chest. The bitch mewled upon coming in contact with his hard cock between her ass cheeks and hands reaching underneath her failure of a towel. When one of his hands drifted down south, right for the spot where the cloth failed to dry, she leaned back into his unmoving chest the second a finger entered her. A weak hand gripped his wrist, unable to fight back, and she squirmed when he ripped the towel away to free her melons. Nora then moaned when he bit her earlobe and squeezed one of her breasts as his fingers continued to tease her pink folds and tender clit.

"Who said you could leave?" Ren demanded while rubbing his manhood between her mounds. "I haven't finished feeding you yet. Got that?"

She nodded weakly and gasped when he released her. Nora wasted no time and turned around, falling back down onto her knees with her body quivering and breath too hot. The hard appendage mocked her, holding back what was her breakfast. The truth was yes, she was still famished and craved more of her favorite syrup. The sight of his hardness completely flipped her switched and turned her happiness to arousal that stunk of desperation. A speck of drool trailed down her cheek as she leaned forward and sniffed her training stick, and like instinct, she poked her head up and groaned at the way he stared down at her pathetic form. That look demanded she offer him a titjob with his blowjob, and so she did, bringing up her shameless chest to massage his prick as she devoured the head of her meal in earnest. Any form of self-control or respect flew out the window the moment he patted her head.

The simple pat on the head wasn't one for affection, but to show dominance to the perverted smurf below him. When she looked up, she knew she belonged on her knees, worshiping his alter for a second time with a very affectionate tongue. The head grabbing mixed with her eyes rolling into the back of her skull only increased her blind faith. She was the wishing, kneeling, and submissive whore and he the master she obeyed so thoroughly. A lesson Nora already knew and one she was going to be reminded daily since Jaune and Pyrrha were gone for the summer and Ren was looking down at her like some depraved sex toy in need of someone to play with her.

Which, to be fair, she was one-hundred percent. She knew this and loved every second of the facefucking. Then things got better when Ren pulled her close and released a second helping of love juice down her throat, and she moaned.

So. Much. Cum! 

Nora almost choked as she slurped each helping down. Her body trembled. Her mind blanked. Everything around her became a blur as she savored every drop. Finally, after sucking him dry with her stomach full, the spillage stopped. Her lips parted from his meat with leftover cum dripping down her chin. Her eyes re-adjusted, no longer dilated. Her toes uncurled, and her mind restarted once Ren removed his hand.

A quick lick of her lips later and she was standing up, shivering with goosebumps. Ren pretended like nothing happened as he fixed his appearance on the mirror. She giggled, still on cloud nine, and wobbled out of the room in search of something to preoccupy her time as Ren spent who knew how long in front of the mirror, but when she skipped out of the bathroom, she stopped.

That was when she noticed the pet play gear on the bed, and her breath ceased with her heart thumping loudly in her chest. The outfit before her made her last set of restricted clothing pale in comparison. Those latex leggings and stockings weren't meant to be fashionably tasteful like the ones that tormented her all night long. Smooth in purpose, sure, but those were devised to enslave with the locks and straps meant to restrain her arms and legs from moving out-of-place. The design focused on making her look and walk like a puppy without a chance of breaking her imprisonment unless her owner allowed for her freedom. Something she wished he denied. Making things wetter were the newer models of her currently owned toys, like her favorite gag, except this one resembled the same shade of pink as his eyes. Another pair of noise-canceling headphones with a tight fit blindfold to tie the arrangement, long leash, and her criminally short skirt thrown into the mix, all and all, the perfect pet play getup for one sex slave candidate. 

Nora hiccuped.

She felt Ren move behind her as his voice penetrated deep into her brain.

"Kneel."

She turned around to meet his piercing eyes, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the fact she strutted around bare in the room. Another sound resonated out of her dry throat with her thighs rubbing together. He surely knew what that meant and moved forward, pressing his chest against hers, and unveiled an assortment of trinkets she hadn't noticed he possessed. Vibrators like the ones from last night, but she skipped past that to focus on—gulp!

Nora settled her sights back up at the glaring man, unable to stop herself from rubbing her thighs in an increasing pace. Why was he so tall? Why did his deep, calm voice drill submission into her like a hypnotizing melody? She didn't know. She didn't care. She just fell to her knees and drooled at the sight of the anal beads hanging off his arm. Maybe, if she asked nicely, he would—?

Thump!

He moved past her and threw the ballgag in front of her knees with a new collar. 

"Put it on."

Nora swallowed. No. No, she wouldn't ask. Nora would completely obey. No questions. A cock loving slut like her deserved nothing less. He would do all the thinking and talking. He wanted her to put on this ballgag? No problem. He wanted her to put this collar around her neck. Again, no problem for her. After all, she had wanted this from the beginning. 

That exhibitionist walk around Beacon was just a footnote compared to her true desires. 

...

Nora couldn't see that well. The blindfold she wore wasn't precisely pitch-black. Bits of the fabric allowed for her to gaze beyond it, be it a dull and densely saturated outline, but that was the whole point. It added to the excitement. She couldn't know where Ren was leading her, but she wouldn't bump into things.

Most of the time.

Tug!

The tug of her leash halted any train of thought, and she scurried, eager to please. 

He brisked a few paces ahead of her, before slowing down, trailing behind her in their walk with a smooth hum. She felt his eyes on her trapped body. No doubt he was checking out her ass. Or maybe he was going to--?

Tug!

Nora threw her head up and moaned through the gag, body shivering in delight as she squirmed from the unexpected pleasure. Toes curled. Her back arched, as far as it could in her entrapment, and her boobs bounced from the jerkiness with her hips convulsing uncontrollably. Sneaky Ren, she barely noticed her leash extending past her tits and under her stomach until he tugged and rubbed the latex roughly against her wet snatch. Now that he revealed his torture, he kept at it, moving the leash side-to-side and up-and-down in a twisting fashion, remaining just far enough to tug the strap with a high amount of force. No doubt a fair amount of her juices covered the leash, coating the latex in a thin layer of her naughty fluids.

"I didn't say stop."

It took a while for his order to go through her pleasure-comatose mind, but she eventually started walking again like the good girl she was. Her body trembled between each step as it edged near a mind-numbing orgasm. He knew how to push her buttons alright. Treating his bitch to a walk around Beacon’s hallways, with the off-chance of one of the few professors seeing them, while she wore her sexy prison of a bondage suit, made her wiggle her bare ass in the hope he relished the view. Sadly, the outfit she wore didn't allow for much wiggle room. 

Her arms were wrapped securely at the base of her neck by straightjacket-tight fitting, effectively cutting their usefulness to nothing but legs to walk on. Same went for her legs, pushed upward to be locked into place. Her useless mini skirt covered nothing but added to the whole outfit as her toys worked wonders in bringing to the brink of orgasm. However, her outfit failed to cover her big butt, dripping pussy, and hanging chest that were left purposely exposed to be taunted, teased, or controlled with her ability to fight back zero at best.

If someone saw her like this, it would be severe. No! It would be perfect! 

Tug!

Nora hurried her pace, crawling on all fours. She moaned twice as loudly when a wisp of air tickled her sensitive body. If only Ren had opted to purchase a pair of nipple clamps, but next time, when her ballgag didn't reduce her to a moaning mess of groans, she would beg for such a toy.

Tug!

Nora blinked beneath the blindfold, wondering why they stopped their stroll around Beacon's halls. Then she heard it. 

A door creaked open with aged hardwood grating. Time stopped. Ren's eyes grew by the smallest of margins, but Nora was the one whose heart raced. Someone was stepping out of the room. Someone was going to see her as a perverted whore led around by a leash. Who was it going to be? How would they react? What would they do? Would they take advantage of this situation? So many questions.

"W-What is this?"

Against the odds, Ren kept his voice neutral. "Professor Goodwitch, this is a pleasant surprise."

The cock-loving, exhibitionist-addicted slut moaned through her gag the second she heard the name. Her eyes threatened to roll into the back of her head as the toys did their work. A dam of love juice broke out of her and dripped shamelessly down her thighs at just thinking about the strictest professor of all time seeing her in such a position. Now they were in trouble, and after Nora recovered her blissful state of near-orgasmic bliss, she might panic at the future consequences coming up. Until then, she left the talking up to her owner as she busied herself drooling their gag.

Glynda recovered her initial shock, somewhat, unable to fully recapture a stern attitude with Nora Valkyrie shivering right before her in the most demeaning outfit she had ever seen. For a split-second, she bit her lip at the sight of her frustrating student bound behind a latex prison, but she fixed herself. Never mind those straps and beautifully exposed skin or heaving chest, she had to retain a strict order of things.

She glared at Ren. "What is the meaning of this you two?!"

Ren ignored the question and focused on the memory of his professor's lip biting. He saw that. Glynda Goodwitch liked what she saw. The way her eyes had absorbed every feature of Nora's bound body couldn't be forgotten. Those weren't the same eyes as Nora's, who practically lived to serve and lick the ground he walked on. No. Those eyes belonged to a person who knew how to control a bitch and made sure that her boots were licked clean daily by her slutty pet. Hn? Maybe that was why she owned a riding crop as her weapon? Would make the argument why the said weapon wobbled painstakingly in her hand like she desired nothing else but to whack Nora hard across the ass.

Time to test that theory.

"Here."

She gripped the leash loosely. "And what am I to do with this?!"

He moved back and patted Nora playfully on the head. "Don't you want a turn training her?"

Training her? 

Her grip tightened around the leash as she sputtered angrily. “Are you offering me Nora Valkyrie, my most troublesome and destructive student, as an object?!”

“Not an object…” Ren slapped Nora’s ass and enjoyed the way Glynda drank in the moan. “A pet. She’s very trainable and enjoys being dominated. Under the right master, she’ll gladly obey every order.” He paused, rethinking his words. "Actually, yes, Nora's nothing but an object then, but she could be your object too. We do have the whole summer with no one else around. That's plenty of time to train Nora."

The grip on her riding crop and the leash grew impossibly tighter. A whole summer alone with this perverted girl? From the looks of that outfit, they were in it for the long haul. From the looks of that outfit, Nora Valkyrie played the role as a sex-crazed whore with nothing but cumming and fucking on the mind. The stroll around Beacon's hallways cemented that idea, and her knuckles almost turned white from gripping the tools so tightly.

Before she jumped into anything drastic, she had to be sure. 

Glynda said nothing and walked over to inspect the bound girl. Every click of her heel made the girl wetter, and she saw the pool building between her thighs. Intrigued, she cupped Nora’s cheeks and squeezed them. Her chest was heaving densely, moans escaped through her gag, and the professor saw her getting wet by the moist liquids traveling down her legs from out of her exposed womanhood. She smelled like shame and desire. Her body was trapped in Aura repressive latex. The ball gag had tons of dirty drool. Not to mention the blindfold and leash was a pleasant touch, although some piercing on the nipples and suggestive headphones would tie the outfit perfectly.

Nora was getting off to this.

Gripping her riding crop, she experimentally whacked Nora in the ass and took pleasure in the way Miss Valkyrie moaned. A few more lashes made the naughty girl wail even louder. However, what revealed to Glynda the real perversion of Nora was when she rested her heel underneath her snatch, only for it to come back covered in juices. So, what one of her favorite students said was true. Nora Valkyrie was a masochist with the desire to be paraded around in the open.

The thought brought up mischievous ideas for the professor. She always wanted to punish this girl for all the trouble she caused. Now she was presented such an opportunity. Not to mention the chance of conditioning and training her to be something more, something to help get past those long days and take the edge off. Someone who had an eager tongue, bondage fetish and slave-complex rolled into one. 

Yes, Glynda Goodwitch definitely could use such a bitch, especially with one that had such a firm, hittable ass, big, perfectly squeezable tits, and a lean and supple body that demanded constant torture in the sense of pleasure. The dominatrix in her urged her to accept this beautiful gift. Be rude not to at least try it out first before deciding whether or not she wanted it. Of course, she clearly wanted it.

Nora felt Glynda Goodwitch’s riding crop rest right underneath her wet chin. A simple tug of the tool forced her head up. Even with the blindfold, she felt the dominant woman’s eyes tracing every inch of her sinful body, demeaning her worthlessness. Then, like a wet dream, Glynda placed her heel on Nora’s bare back and added some pressure to assert absolute dominance.

Her tone was full of power and mockery. 

“Leave her with me. Why don’t you go pick up some toys for us? Don’t worry about Miss Valkyrie; I’ll keep her very busy with proper training and discipline until you get back.”

Ren hummed at the way Nora’s body shivered under Glynda’s heel. Unable to move with her holes exposed for teasing, ass plumped for slapping and breasts ideal for cupping, all made for a perfect slave. Their professor knew this and accepted the offer. Nora had zero chance of escaping whatever their professor had in store for her. If she decided that Nora needed to experience the torture of endless cumming, then Glynda would be that instigator. She was powerless under the witch’s control.

"Very well." Ren moved to leave but stopped. "Oh! Before I go, know that this leash has little bumps added to the bottom."

The way she smirked made him wonder the ordeals of the remaining summer, but he pushed that thought aside and slapped Nora's ass one more time before going off to purchase some better toys. His retreating footsteps painted a pretty picture for the slut, but then her imagination ran wild once Glynda ended up tugging the leash to rub against her swollen clit. Nora's new owner then bent down and kept the tugging and twisting of the cord at a minimal to further torture the trapped doll. 

“I intend to break you and make you nothing more than a craze sex toy.”

She placed extra-pressure on Nora’s back and hummed at the captive, perverted, masochistic girl. Her new pet’s moans were music to her ears, and the slickness between her glistening thighs told of an edging orgasm. A clear show of dominance was in order. Anything less and her pet might forget who her owner was, and with a swift and final tug of the leash, she whacked the girl right between the legs with her riding crop. 

“I give you permission to cum.”

Nora Valkyrie had never cum so hard in her entire life.


End file.
